Love Is All She Needs
by XxFireStarXx
Summary: Arnold is tired of Helga... and hates her. But.. what happens after a while? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Give Her A Chance

Love is All She Needs...  
  
A/N: Yep.. my first HA! story EVER to be written. Yesh, so, chapter one is pretty long.. so just skim through it. Unless you WANT to read every little word. Be my guest. o0;  
  
Chapter one: Give her a Chance  
  
"I just don't get it, Helga. If you are in love with the guy that much, then why the heck won't you just tell him?"  
  
Helga sighed. "Ashlyn, do you know how big of a secret this is? I mean, Arnold sees me as this big bully who will never let people alone, so even if I DID tell him, what good would it do?"  
  
I shook my head. "Helga, Helga, Helga. He knows you aren't this bad. So, if you told him--"  
  
I was interuppted by the sound of Arnold's voice. "Told me what?" He asked, looking at me first, and then at Helga, as she froze and had a look of fear in her eyes.   
  
"That uhm.. that you... ARE A STUPID FOOTBALL HEADED TWIRP WITH NO SENSE OF REALITY!" And with that, she stormed off.  
  
He sighed. "I don't get it Ashlyn. Why does she always treat me like this? I'm just SICK of it. I can't take it any longer!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I'm through trying to be nice to her! I know she has a tough life, but to take it out on others who are actually nice to you is a sin! And I hate her..."  
  
I gulped. Now what is Helga going to plan on doing? Jump off the Empire State building? "Well... maybe she has a reason for being mean and nasty to you. Maybe there is something about her you don't know."  
  
"I know everything about her, Ashlyn!" He screamed. "I know she is a cold-hearted bully with no feelings!"  
  
"She DOES have feelings!" I yelled back, showing my agressive side. "You are the one who is cold-hearted if you can't see that she goes through a tought time! No one loves her Arnold. And I thought YOU understood. Considering the fact that you used to be some loyal friend everyone looked up to, but I guess I was wrong." And I took off... leaving him in the dark alone and cold. Maybe I shouldn't have done that...  
  
Wait... yes indeed I should've! Helga's my friend... and I couldn't be friends with someone who hated her guts and wished she would die! Okay.. I'm scaring myself.  
  
The next day at school, I saw Helga crying in the corner of the hallway. That didn't surprise me. Arnold probably had her heartbroken since this morning.  
  
"A-Ashlyn?" Helga looked up at me with a look of fear in her eyes. "What do you want from me?"  
  
I decided to act like I didn't know what was wrong. That way I wouldn't get yelled at and kicked because I didn't tell her the truth in the first place. "What's wrong? You look like a person who just thought they won the lottery but it was a joke!"  
  
She sigjed, and looked down and the floor. "Arnold hates me, Ashlyn. And he told me that if I died, he wouldn't care, and would be happy."  
  
"What a jerk." I grumbled. All right, yeah, I knew he hated her. But if he said that last part to her, well, then, he's going to get it. "Where is he?"  
  
"How am I to know? He stormed out of the school as soon as he yelled at me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell anyone." I whispered, and quietly tip-toed out of the building, and down the street to find Arnold. Sitting there with his head buried in his legs. Hmph... why is HE so upset now?"  
  
"Yo, Arnold! Why are you crying?" I called, and walked over to him.  
  
"Ashlyn... I'm worried. I mean.. I didn't mean what I said to Helga. That I wouldn't care if she died. And now, I heard her say she was going to commit suicide. ASHLYN! I can't lose her! As much as I don't like her--"  
  
"Quit your rambling!" I snapped. "You know, if you are that concerned about her... why don't you give the one who loves you--"  
  
"LOVE?"  
  
"Ja... you heard me. So.. give the one who loves you another chance. Please, for all our sakes." And with that, I walked away, shaking my head in disbelief in what I just told them.  
  
I turned around to see Arnold...passed out on the hot-cemented ground.  
  
A/N: Hmm... a little bit of mystery there, eh? So... in the next chapter, you'll see what happens between Helga and Arnold... or... if Arnold is even alive from that little incident. o0 


	2. Held In Arms

A/N: Yep, I know. I update very quickly. o.0 Anyway, here's chapter 2: Held in Arms. Enjoy!  
  
"Arnold?" I asked in a quiet voice. No reply, so I ran over to him, and shook him with all my might. "ARNOLD! Answer me!"  
  
His eyes opened vaguely, but hey, at least he's alive! "Ashlyn? What did you just tell me before?! She loves me?!"  
  
All righty then, I guess he's awake. "Uhm, yeah. That's what I said. Strange isn't it?"  
  
As soon as I was about to say something else, he jumped up and ran away. Back to school, I guess. I twitched my eyes. "He's one weird kid."  
  
Back in school, I saw Helga, leaning agaisnt her locker, holding back tears. "Who's there?" She whispered. "Ashlyn?"  
  
"Yes, it's me." I replied. "Helga.... this is kind of hard to say, but... I uhm.. kind of told Arnold that you were in love with him... and he--  
  
"You WHAT?!" She screamed. "I thought you promised you would never tell even if you were tortured!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Helga. But it just, slipped. I didn't mean to... honest. But I don't think he's mad... he hasn't said anything to you, right?"  
  
"Who cares what the Football head said to me? Ashlyn! Knock-knock! He knows now! So don't you think he hates me even more than before?"  
  
"Actually, no, I don't." I replied softly. "He was shocked, indeed, but I did not hear him say anything bad about you--"  
  
"Were you with him the whole time...?"  
  
"No... he took off as soon as he woke up from fainting."  
  
Helga sighed. "Thanks, Ashlyn." She nodded, and had a mean glare in her eyes. "Thanks for being such a GREAT friend!" And with that, she took off... into the girls bathroom. Probably to cry, I guess.  
  
So, there. I had lost the only friend I had except Kaili who moved to Japan 2 months ago. WHY was my mouth so big? Why couldn't I just keep things to myself? Answer: I didn't have a life.  
  
Arnold walked over to me, about 5 minutes after I got done rambling in my mind. "Ashlyn... where's Helga?"  
  
"In the bathroom, I think. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because... I wanted to apologize to her..."  
  
"You mean you love her too?"  
  
"NO! I mean I can give her another chance... if she wants to have another chance, that is."  
  
"Trust me, she does. Oh, and while you are talking to her, tell her I killed myself because I lost her as a friend, kay?"  
  
"Whoa... hold on. Why isn't she your friend?"  
  
"Because I told you how she felt. And she thinks it's some big deal. She's acting like the world is going to stop spinning."  
  
Arnold shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ashlyn."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Later on at recess, Helga was sitting on the bench, just staring up at the sky. Why didn't Arnold tell her anything yet? Come on, already!  
  
"Helga!" I heard a voice call. It was Arnold. Finally! "Helga... I need to talk to you."  
  
"About WHAT Hair Boy?" She growled. Oy... she never gives up, does she?  
  
"About us. Look, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I don't hate you Helga... but.. I don't like you, either. I'm willing to give you another chance, but only if you start treating me better."  
  
I could just tell Helga was about to cry. Why? I don't know. "Ain't going to happen, Arnoldo! You don't know what life puts me through! Arnold... my parents never notice me.. in fact.. I think they don't even LOVE me. My sister is a goody-two-shoes who thinks she's always right.. and I'm just hated by the world!"  
  
"Helga... that's not true. I don't hate you. And I do understand what life puts you through.  
  
As Helga started to cry harder and harder, Arnold did something that shocked me and the rest of the playground... he hugged her.  
  
A/N: Whew! That took me a while to type! ; But I managed. Anyway, please review this story so far.. and yes, I except flames. Well, the story isn't done yet... I'm planning on maiking this a long one. Find out what everyone's reaction is to Arnold hugging Helga... and what ELSE happens between them. And also keep your eyes opened for the new girl, Sari. She shall be making the story more interesting by causing trouble between Helga and Arnold. Byebye. 


	3. What?

A/N: Oh my goodness... it's like I update every hour. o0 Anyway.. here is chapter 3: What?  
  
The whole playground and I gasped. I heard whispers come from random people, including Harold, Sid, and Stinky.  
  
"Ooh.. they must be in L.O.V.E.!" Harold blurted out, and Sid and Stinky just laughed.  
  
I saw Arnold turn about 50 shades of red, as he let Helga go and grinned nervously. "Me and Helga? In love? HA! Y-you have to joking! I don't like her that way!"  
  
"Then what was that hug about?" Stinky asked.  
  
"It was just to make her feel better!" Arnold shouted, and narrowed his eyes angrily.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a girl standing right there beside me. She looked familiar, and I could've sworn I known her from kindergarten. Let's see... tall, brown medium-length hair, brown eyes... dressing tom-boyish. Yep, it was her. Sari Meyers.  
  
"Looks like you two have a "thing" for eachother." She said mischieviously.  
  
"Not-- hey... who are YOU?" Arnold inquired, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Sari held out her hand with a small grin on her face. "Sari Meyers. 11-years-old, old hometown, used to live in Florida." She paused. "And you are Arnold, am I correct?"  
  
I could tell Arnold couldn't help but smile. Hey, she WAS pretty... although not the nicest. "Yeah..."  
  
"Interesting. Hey, I used to go to this school before.. and I remember YOU." She pointed to Helga. "You are that bully that always used to call this kid football head. Right?"  
  
Helga acted tough, as always. "Yeah, and I still do. Wanna make something of it?"  
  
"No thank you." Sari growled. "Listen, kid, you leave him alone. He doesn't DESERVE to be treated like this."  
  
I could tell Arnold was about to say something back to Sari... probably something like, "No, you leave ME alone," or, "Let me and Helga be." But, I didn't get a chance to hear, because Sari pulled him away.. to a place unknown.  
  
Poor Helga... sititng there with no one. But.. I couldn't help her. She hated me now, and that was that. So, since I was bored to death, I decided to go sneak up on Arnold and that... jerk... Sari, and see what they were up to. I leaned agaisnt the wall, not soundproof, and heard Sari's cold, mean voice.  
  
"You listen to me, kid. If you don't avoid that girl by 3:00 today, you're going to get it!"  
  
"Sari... let me down!"  
  
"ENOUGH! Follow my orders and act like you hate that girl until next Saturday. She will sure be dead."  
  
End of conversation, I believe. So, that's when I took off over to where Helga was. I didn't care if she hated me or not. She needed me to tell her before something went terribly wrong.  
  
"Helga!" I screamed, so loud that she actually jumped and fell to the ground.  
  
"What do you WANT Ashlyn?" She mumbled. "Are you hear to tell me that Arnold is in love with Sari? Cos if you are, I DON'T want to hear--"  
  
"Hosh!" I snapped. "Listen.. I overheard Sari threatining Arnold telling him that he needed to act like he hated you until next Saturday! Helga! Sari wants you dead! She said "Act like you hate that girl until next Saturday. She will sure be dead." Come on, Helga! Believe me here!"  
  
"And what did HE say?"  
  
"I didn't hear muich. I just heard him say.. Sari... let me down. She was probably about to physically abuse him."  
  
"So, why are you telling me this, Ashlyn?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt! And I want you to understand that you can't kill yourself because Sari is TELLING him to act like he hates you."  
  
Helga sighed deeply. "If you say so."  
  
"So you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." And with that, she got up and walked away.  
  
The next day at school, I was happy, knowing that Helga could live. At least... that's what I thought. You see, she wasn't in school today.. and Mr. Simmons (yes, he went to the 6th grade, sadly,) said that the principal didn't get a phone call from her parents telling her that she wouldn't be attending school today. I though at first that that was because her parents didn't notice and didn't care... but...  
  
When I went to her house to drop off her homework, her dad was there, with tears rolling down his face. "Mr. Pataki.. uh.. is Helga home?"  
  
"No... she wasn't home ALL day."  
  
"Did she come home yesterday?"  
  
"No... police are saying she's been kidnapped by some 11-year old with brown hair."  
  
"11-year-old?"  
  
"Yeah, probably bringing her to her house so HER parents can torture her."  
  
"And you said BROWN hair?"  
  
"And brown eyes."  
  
"WHAT?! No.. it can't be... SARI MEYERS?!"  
  
"Is that 'er name?" And with that, he slammed the door right in my face. I was left there thinking hard. It sounded like Sari all right, but why would Sari do that? She's only 11. But, like her dad said... maybe her parents wanted her to take her to their place. Either that or..  
  
It's all a joke.. and Helga is gone...  
  
A/N: HA! Cliffys, cliffys, cliffys. Hmm.. I kind of added some mystery and suspense in that chappy, huh? Oh well... XD In the next chapter, you'll find out what happened to Helga, and if she is okay or not. AND who kidnapped/hurt her. Your guess is as good as mine. o0; Byebye, ya'll. 


	4. Free At Last

A/N: I'm too bored.. so chapter 4 is now offically up! But before I write, I must thank the two people who reviewed my stories. ; And I decided to tell the dedcriptions of Ashlyn (me) and Sari.  
  
I- Am an 11-year-old girl who usually is seen hangout out with Helga, or sometimes Arnold. I have dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and pretty tall. In real life, I'm 14.. but I have to fit in with the age group. o0 I can't stand Harold in the story, although I don't mind him on the show itself. My character usually thinks she knows everything, but other than that, she's nice. And she is usually seen rambling, helping others, or obsessing over anime.  
  
Sari- Is the new girl who is also 11-years-old. In real life she is my best friend, but in the story she's mean, and possibly even bad. She's been known to hurt kids her age, or even threaten to KILL them. She has brown hair, brown eyes, tall, and pretty pale. She hangs out with no one, and the only thing she is usually seen doing in this story is making peoples lives miserable, or physically abusing/threatening others. So, overall, she's a bully and NEVER nice.  
  
Okay! Back to the story! Chapter 4: Free At Last  
  
Where could that girl be? She's to tough to be kidnapped... I think. But anyway.. I went to check at Sari's house, because I bet your bottom dollar that Helga was there.  
  
I knocked on the door, and there stood Sari, with an evil glare in her brown eyes. "What do you want, Ashlyn?" She grumbled under her breath.  
  
"Where is Helga?"  
  
"How am I to know? I don't care where that bully is. I hope she dies whereever she is..."  
  
"Oh really?" I inquired, and walked right past her into a room with a light on. I thought I heard someone crying in the closet, but then it stopped. It must've been my wild imagination.  
  
"Ashlyn!" I heard a voice call. It so sounded like Helga, but I couldn't tell.   
  
"Who's there?" I asked with a tone of fear in my voice. "Is it Helga?"  
  
"Yes, Ashlyn. It's me. I'm trapped in this closet... and I feel like I'm dying in here."  
  
"You can't get out?"  
  
"No... there is no way to open it from the inside. Ashlyn, please! Get me out!"  
  
I couldn't hesistate for one split second, so I opened the door wide, and there she was, sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. Poor girl...  
  
"Helga... what happened? What did Sari do to you?"  
  
"She... took me to her house after school yesterday... and then shoved me in here. ASHLYN! We have NO time to chit chat. We got to get a move on here or else we can both me dead!" And with that.. she climbed out of the window, and gave me her "come on" gesture, so I clibed out also, and the two of us ran.  
  
As we ran down the crowded sidewalk, we ran into.. guess who? Arnold. He was standing there, staring at Helga for about 5 seconds until he said, "Helga, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to be polite, and smiled.  
  
"Good. I'm glad." He then dropped everything he had in his hands, and hugged her once again, but this time a nice, romantic hug. I guess Saturday came quick for him. I was just worried about what Sari would do to him now...  
  
A/N: Ja... I had to make that a quick one. 1: Hands are getting tired and 2: I have to go in like, 2 minutes. But, I hoped you liked you anyway. ; Anyhow,in chapter 5, you will find outwhat Sari plans to do next... and what will happen next between Helga and Arnold. I'm planning on making this atleast a 10 chapter story or more, considering the fact that new ideas just keep popping into my mind. Tehe. Byebye! ; 


	5. Can't Believe It

A/N: Chapter 5 already? o0 Wow... well... I must thank all the reviewers again. ; You guys are the greatest. Anyhow, here's chapter 5- Can't Believe It.  
  
The next day at school, I was so caught up in Helga and Arnold that I didn't even concentrate on my schoolwork. They were meant to be together, but somehow couldn't. I sighed and looked back at Sari, seeing that evil grin on her pale face. Dumb girl...  
  
"Ashlyn, are you okay?" I heard a voice say. It was Arnold.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." My eyes twitched. "Why do you care to know?"  
  
"Because you've been staring at either me or Helga all day long. Ashlyn, listen to me. Helga and I will NEVER be a couple no matter what anyone thinks. Your dream, although I don't see WHY this is your dream, will always remain just a dream." (A/N: Sailor Moon quote there!)  
  
"Then what was that hug all about yesterday?"  
  
"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I like her that way!"  
  
"Whatever, Arnold. Just... whatever." I couldn't take the stress anymore, so I took off onto the playground and looked at Helga once more. Why was she always sitting in that same area? And... most importantly, why was she talking to... SARI?! She couldn't just be "talking." That's insane.  
  
I overheard parts of the convo, though. Stuff like, "You better hide." Or, "You only live once, and this is your last chance to live long!" What was this girl anyway? A murderer?  
  
Sari turned around to look at me when she heard me mumble something under my breath. "Can I help you?" She inquired. "Oh, I must say that Helga and Arnold are history. Right, Helga?"  
  
I could tell something was going on. I could just sense it. Helga shook her head no with an angry expression on her face. Uh-oh, NOT a smooth move.  
  
"You listen to me, Helga! Either you forget that Football headed kid, or you are dead!"  
  
I couldn't take it. The nerves were rushing through my body as if someone was threatening ME and not HER. I burst into the conversation now, and I didn't care what Sari did or said to me.  
  
"Listen here, Sari. If you lay a finger on her, you'll be in major trouble by the police. Which I'm SURE happened 10 times already!"  
  
Sari just stared at me in disbelief. "Ashlyn, Ashlyn, Ashlyn. Helga's giving up! So she can live!"  
  
"I am NOT." Helga grumbled, with a little bit of fear and anger in her voice.  
  
"Fine then," Sari said, and got off the bench. "But you'll be sorry you didn't. He'll never love you Helga and... (A/N: get ready for the same Sailor Moon quote..) your dream will always remain just a dream!" And with that, she took off, over to the monkey bars, where she was probably thinking of yet another evil plan.  
  
What did Sari plan on doing now? And how did I know she was going to do another crazy thing? Thing is... I could just sense it. Sari always had that evil smile on her face, and always seemed to glance around the room, looking for a new victim, probably. Even if she didn't harm Helga like she said she would, the next person was probably me or Arnold.  
  
Dumb brunette. I couldn't stand that girl. I really wanted to call the cops on her, but I couldn't. I was too weak and too negitive to even try. Because I knew Sari would get me back.  
  
But why was I not helping my best friends? I needed to, but couldn't. But, if I didn't, I could just be risking the lives of the two nicest people I know....  
  
Helga and Arnold...  
  
A/N: wOOt! Finally that's done! Well, anyway, I know it may be a little confusing because I didn't explain a lot of things, but don't worry, they will all be explained at the end, the good part. In chapter six, you'll find out if Ashlyn decides to protect her two best friends, or if she just can't. And... the moment you've been waiting for... you'll find out if a certain someone gets to live... DUN DUN DUN! o.0;;; 


	6. If All My Dreams Come True

A/N: I know.. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like, forever. But I haven't really been into it.. but now I am.. and I am not too lazy to do so. oo This is the final chapter... and then I'm working on a new one called: "Can You Forgive Me?" Anyway, here is the last chapter: If All My Dreams Come True.  
  
The next day... it was Saturday... the worst day of the week for me because I couldn't see what was going on with Helga and Arnold... or better yet, Sari. I suppose I could've snuck around their houses, and, that's what I did.  
  
Surprisingly, over at Helga's house, Arnold was sitting on her bed talking to her. I wonder if he was hurting her yet again, or if he was sharing with her the words of love and care. I could vaguely hear talking if I pressed agaisnt the window.. and I was so shocked I nearly fainted.  
  
"...I heard Sari saying she was going to... K-I-L-L you and Ashlyn..."  
  
"Ashlyn too?! But... why?"  
  
"I don't know... but Helga. I just want you to know that even if horrible things do happen to you because of Sari, you will always be in my heart and mind. I will never forget you."  
  
I gasped. Does that mean he shares the same feelings as Helga does with him? I hoped so... but what I didn't know was that Sari was standing right behind me on the sidewalk, tapping her foot and smiling evilly. I fell, and a huge crash was heard as Sari stared at me with her brown eyes twitched. "What are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business, Sari..."  
  
I heard the door open. Have I been caught sneaking up on them?  
  
"Ashlyn?" Helga asked with a confused tone. "What are you doing in front of my house... and why is my garbage can tumbled over?"  
  
I was caight for sure. I couldn't lie... because Sari would blurt out the truth. I sighed, ans stated... "I was spying on you...because I wanted to see how you and Arnold were doing.. and about the garbage can, Sari scared me to death, and I fell."  
  
Arnold glared at me. "Ashlyn, when are you going to realize that I do not like Helga?!"  
  
He was smiling on the inside. I could sense it...  
  
"I LOVE her."  
  
"Seriously?" I grinned, knowing that Helga was as surprised as Sari and I were.  
  
"Seriously." He replied, and looked at Helga, who's eyes were widened and jaw was dropped.  
  
"Arnold... y-you.." She couldn't finish... she was on the verge of happy tears of joy. So instead, she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Arnold."  
  
Sari grumlbed and kicked a can high above our heads and stomped away. Ha! Serves the witch right.  
  
I turned to face Sari until she was out of sight, and then back to Helga and Arnold. "So kiss already!"   
  
They looked at each other, smiling, and getting closer... closer and closer, until their lips touched.  
  
I actually heard the lyrics to "More today Than Yesterday" playing in my head. I smiled at the two, and then started singing softly to myself...  
  
"I don't remember what day it was  
  
I didn't notice what time it was  
  
All I know is that I fell in love with you  
  
And if all my dreams come true  
  
I'll be spending time with you  
  
Every day's a new day in love with you  
  
With each day comes a new way of loving you  
  
Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wonder  
  
And if all my dreams come true  
  
I'll be spending time with you  
  
Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
  
But not as much as tomorrow  
  
Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
  
But darling not as much as tomorrow  
  
Tommorrow makes each springtime just a day away  
  
Cupid we don't need you now be on your way  
  
I thank the Lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger  
  
And I always will be true  
  
A/N: Finsihed! YAYY! -throws balloons all over the place- So, what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE! I'm begging you here! oo; Anyway... the next story I will be working on, called "Can You Forgive Me?" Will basically be about Helga being so mean to Arnold one day... and then she regrets it after a while. Then... -clears throat- That's all I'm saying. It will be romance all the way.. no suspense or hatred. I hope you all liked my story! You will be haunted in a while with my new story. Bye!  
  
I'll be spending time with you  
  
Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
  
But not as much as tomorrow  
  
Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
  
But darling not as much as tomorrow  
  
Every day's a new day, every time I love ya  
  
Every way's a new way, every time I love ya...  
  
Every day's a new day, every time I love ya  
  
Every way's a new way, every time I love ya...  
  
Every time i love ya..." 


End file.
